Excavator Zombie
|flavor text = Excavator Zombie once heard a song about having a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it.}} '''Excavator Zombie '''is a zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. He can protect himself and all zombies behind him from incoming projectiles shot by straight-shooting plants like Peashooter, Fire Peashooter, or Red Stinger. Lobbed-shot plants on the other hand can damage him normally. Additionally, he can shovel up plants when he gets close to them and throw them three spaces back. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Speedy Digs up plants and throws them behind him. Damage: blocks incoming projectiles, but is vulnerable to lobbed shots Excavator Zombie once heard a song about having a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it. Overview absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 9 normal damage shots, before dying at 18 normal damage shots. Gallery Excavator1.png| Excavator's_Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1. Excavate_Red.png|About to shovel up a half-protected Red Stinger. Shovelling a Puff-shroom.png|About to shovel up a Puff-shroom. Shovel up an Endurian.png|About to shovel up an Endurian (notice that his left arm is gone but his left hand is still there and using the shovel) Screenshot_2015-05-30-09-35-24.png|A texture glitch with the Excavator Zombie, its arm is missing yet its hand is still there. Wally.png| about to shovel up a Wall-nut. Infi.png| shovelling up an Infi-nut. Dropping_shovel.png| dropping his shovel after Dandelion's bomb's explosion. No_Shovel.png| without his shovel. ignoring infi - Kopia.png| without his shovel ignoring infi-nut. SHOVEL MUST GO ON.PNG|A stunned Excavator Zombie. Triva *He is the counterpart to the Parasol Zombie as he immune to straight-shot projectiles instead of lobbed-shot projectiles. *Excavator Zombie is vulnerable to straight-shooting plants while shoveling up plants. *When the Excavator Zombie shovels a Potato Mine before it is armed, it will activate. *Even though his shovel is metal, Magnet-shroom cannot steal his shovel. **This is probably because the shovel appears to be made of gold, which is not magnetic. *Unless it's planted right underneath him, Excavator Zombie can shovel up Chard Guard before it can hurl him backwards. **Similarly, Guacodile won't trigger its rush attack unless it is planted right on Excavator Zombie. If Guacodile gets shoveled up, it won't do its rush attack. *Excavator Zombie doesn't eat Infi-nut's shield. Instead, he smashes it with his shovel. **He also sometimes does this to delayed instant-kill plants, like Lava Guava. *Dandelion's bomb's explosion can sometimes take out his shovel. **That could be a glitch, or because excavator was shoveling a plant at that moment. It's also possible that he dropped his shovel because the bomb hit a zombie in front of him. *There's a glitch that if is about to shovel up a plant, and the player uses Hurrikale, it will still shovel up that plant. *The phrase "a song about having a hammer" may be a reference to the song "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. One of the song's lyrics is "Stop: Hammer time!", which became pop culture catchphrases. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City Encountered Zombies Category:Upcoming Features Category:Under construction Category:Pages which need more pics Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed